Dulces Pesadillas
by Michiru14
Summary: Algo raro pasa con Trunks, y Bra es su testigo y confidente. ¿Debería contarle a alguien la relación de su hermano con los recientes asesinatos en serie o callar para protegerlo? Aunque su inocente mente espere el amanecer para que la pesadilla termine, esta ya ha penetrado en la realidad... y no ha hecho más que empezar. Oneshot.


**N.A: **Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ni mucho menos los personajes que aquí utilizo. Son obra de Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo único.

* * *

**Dulces Pesadillas**

* * *

Bra abrió los ojos cuando ya empezaba a anochecer. Vio el cielo de un tono que variaba entre el naranja y el amarillo durante el crepúsculo, y también descubrió algunas diminutas y casi imperceptibles estrellitas apareciendo en ese tapiz multicolor. No había Luna, ni habría nunca. De hecho, ella había nacido mucho después de su desaparición, así que no tenía conciencia de lo que significaba esa palabra salvo por las fotografías que había visto en su escuela. Realmente no podía imaginársela invadiendo el espacio que cubría el lugar de donde venía su padre, el amplio y enorme espacio.

No se hizo la más mínima pregunta cuando descubrió que no estaba donde tenía que estar. Sacudió los pies sobre el asfalto tarareando algo y notó que le faltaba un zapato. A su vestidito de verano le faltaba un tirante y se le caía. Estaba sucio, de un color gris y marrón oscuro que le dio mucho asco y la hizo refunfuñar. Además, su pelo, siempre recogido en una coleta muy alta caía sobre su cara en cascada, molestándola. Hizo un puchero enfurecido y se sentó con los brazos cruzados, hinchando las mejillas y frunciendo el ceño profusamente. No sabía dónde estaba, pero su vestido estaba sucio y roto y eso era lo que importaba de verdad.

Se situó en una carretera agrietada, sentada al margen de la misma. Poco más allá de donde ella se encontraba, había un profundo bosque por el que no tenía intención de aventurarse, y al otro lado de la carretera había una altísima colina rocosa cuya cima le era difícil ver por la oscuridad que dominaba el lugar por momentos. Bra se levantó, y sin su zapato puesto, anduvo hacia la carretera. Empezaba a tener frío cuando un camión enorme cruzó el lugar a escasos metros de ella, haciendo un gran ruido que logró asustarla.

—¡PAPÁ! —gritó, pero nadie apareció.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo inmóvil, descubrió los restos de un aerocoche destartalado al otro lado de la carretera, justo bajo la cima rocosa. Estaba destrozado y las piezas estaban por todas partes desperdigadas. Bra quiso dirigirse hacia él, pensando en la posibilidad remota de que los hombres que la habían recogido para llevarla al parque de atracciones hubieran tenido un accidente, y ella, por ser la hija de su padre como le habían explicado —algo que no debía decir nunca a personas que no fueran amigos o familiares, según le había dicho su madre—, estaba bien y entera.

Esperó a que pasara un coche más y corrió hacia allí.

—¿Hola? —preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta. La pequeña dio un salto y se subió a la carrocería destrozada. Se aupó y miró el interior del vehículo a través de los cristales rotos. Uno de ellos enganchó la falda de su ropa y la rajó hasta dejar al descubierto sus braguitas rosas. Bra gruñó, y cuando tiró del vestido para soltarse del enganche y este se rajó aún más cediendo a la fuerza bruta de la pequeña, cayó en el interior del vehículo. Se clavó varias palancas de mando y el volante, además de parte del motor destrozado, lo que le provocó un gritito agudo. Cuando consiguió salir de allí, su vestido estaba aun peor, lleno de aceite, carburante y de algo más que no logró catalogar. Se limpió las manos sucias en lo que quedaba de su ropa y esta se tiñó, además, de un rojo tan intenso, que parecía negro. Bra ladeó la cabeza y se miró las manos oscurecidas, extrañada por el cambio de tono.

Entonces oyó los sollozos, el primer sonido lejano a los pitidos de los automóviles. Se situó gracias a ellos y caminó en su búsqueda andando por la carretera para no clavarse las piedras en el pie sin zapato, pero de nuevo, un pitido agudo la hizo saltar y alejarse del asfalto por el susto. Enfurruñada, le enseñó la lengua al vehículo y siguió su camino por tierra. No tuvo que andar mucho para descubrir lo que estaba buscando. Al terminar de darle la vuelta a una curva, descubrió un montón de rocas formando una pila unidas a la colina rocosa. Sobre ellas encontró a alguien que conocía muy bien, sentado, encogido sobre sí mismo dándole la espalda.

Bra sonrió con alivio y se esforzó por concentrarse y alzar un corto vuelo para subir hasta la cima. Había aprendido a volar hacia mucho tiempo, pero aunque era muy ágil lo ponía en práctica muy poco, y cuando volvía a intentarlo le suponía cierta dificultad. En cualquier caso, logró llegar a la cima y aterrizar en ella con cuidado. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes conforme se acercó a él, y notó su espalda convulsionándose.

¿Ella no hacía un ruido parecido cuando lloraba? Pero no era posible que estuviera llorando porque Bra nunca lo había visto llorar. Él era tan orgulloso como su padre y jamás lloraría por nada del mundo, y menos delante de ella. De hecho, era increíble que fuera él el que estuviera allí y no su madre o su padre; al fin y al cabo, su hermano nunca le hacía caso. Para él era como si ella no existiera. Nunca jugaba con ella y cuando se lo pedía ponía mala cara y se escaqueaba sin inventarse la más mínima excusa, a veces incluso ignorándola deliberadamente. No veía los dibujos animados con ella, no la llevaba al cine o al parque como hacían sus abuelos, no le enseñaba lo mínimo que debía saber como una guerrera ni tampoco la ayudaba con las tareas. Cada vez que Bra intentaba llamar su atención, Trunks la echaba de su cuarto o le respondía bruscamente haciéndola llorar.

Bra quería más a su padre que a Trunks, y también más a su madre o a sus abuelos, porque por lo menos ellos le hacían caso pese a tener cada uno cosas que hacer. Él no la escuchaba ni se le acercaba ni siquiera cuando se caía y fingía hacerse daño para atraer su atención. Estaba claro que su hermano mayor la odiaba por mucho que su madre le dijera que estaba en una edad difícil que lo hacía odiar todo y a todos: la tan terrible adolescencia. Bra seguía sin entenderlo, así que para ella Trunks la odiaba, y no sabía por qué.

Como niña curiosa, no se rendiría hasta que él se acercara un poco, aunque para eso su madre hubiera tenido que obligarle a ir a recogerla a la salida del colegio infantil y él no se hubiera presentado. Bra había estado muy triste tras tres cuartos de hora sentada en la acera a la espera de la llegada de Trunks. Había llorado y había atraído la atención de cuatro hombres desconocidos que habían sido muy simpáticos con ella y que le habían ofrecido caramelos y llevarla al parque de atracciones. Bra pasó de la tristeza al enfado, y luego a la emoción cuando aceptó y se montó en el coche ahora destrozado.

Mientras comía una piruleta de camino al parque de atracciones, se había quedado dormida, y al despertar, allí estaba. No entendía nada, pero al oír los sollozos de Trunks dejó de estar enfadada con él y se acercó por la espalda. Le tocó el hombro y le llamó por su nombre. Los sollozos se transformaron en un sonido ahogado en un intento de represión infructuoso.

—Trunks... ¿por qué lloras? —le preguntó ella, y él se limitó a callar y a seguir haciendo esos profundos sonidos—. Se me ha roto el vestido y se me ven las braguitas. Estoy muy sucia. Vámonos a casa —le informó ella, y tiró de la ropa de su hermano mayor para intentar levantarlo, pero él no se movió—. No has venido a recogerme, pero ya no estoy enfadada. Vámonos —al hacer mención de esto último, Bra se asustó porque los sollozos aumentaron en intensidad escandalosamente. Ella se preocupó—. ¿Tienes miedo de que papá se entere y se enfade contigo? Si quieres no se lo digo, pero deja de hacer cosas raras y volvamos a casa —Trunks no contestó.

La niña empezaba a enfadarse otra vez, pero a sabiendas de que no conseguiría nada poniendo mala cara con su hermano, lo rodeó y se situó a su lado. Él también estaba sucio como nunca antes lo había visto, y la mano que le tapaba los ojos era de un color negro rojizo. Parte de su pelo también era de un color barro, muy diferente al que lo reconocía como miembro de su familia. Bra ladeó la cabeza una vez más y se miró las manos manchadas del mismo tono oscuro, confusa. Se decidió a buscar de dónde provenían, pero antes de que pudiera girarse hacia el frente, donde las rocas acababan dejando ver una pendiente en cuesta igual de empinada y puntiaguda, Trunks se movió y pasó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpecillo.

Los ojos de Bra se abrieron mucho.

Era la primera vez que su hermano la abrazaba, o al menos que ella recordara.

Con la cabeza despeinada sobre su bien formado pecho, lo sintió temblar y acabar con los últimos sollozos. Sorbió por la nariz y se detuvo en absoluto silencio con un nudo en la garganta que ambos compartieron. Bra notó que Trunks olía raro; el olor era un almizcle desagradable de óxido y sudor, pero como era la primera vez que la abrazaba, no quiso apartarse. Sus ojos, curiosos, fueron más allá de la barrera de sus brazos, y logró ver algo de lo que Trunks intentaba ocultarle antes de volver a encerrarla en su pecho con un sonido inquietante. Sus pupilas se agitaron, nerviosas, intentando no ver nada más, y apretó los puños alrededor de la camiseta de su hermano.

Daba igual cuánto lo intentara. Aquel brazo separado del cuerpo iba a quedar grabado en su cabeza permanentemente.

—No se lo diré a papá —aseguró ella tras un rato de silencio, aunque no estaba segura de lo que no debía decirle, porque seguía sin entender nada—. Ni tampoco a mamá, ni a los abuelos, ni siquiera a Tama. No le diré a nadie que no viniste a recogerme hoy. Será... será un secreto, lo prometo.

Bra notó a Trunks asentir sobre su pequeño hombro, y entonces volvió a llorar, con el efecto contrario al que la muchacha deseaba causar con sus palabras. No dijo nada y simplemente esperó a que se calmara, esquivando deliberadamente la imagen de los cuatro cuerpos desmembrados y apilados entre las rocas cubiertas de un rojo muy oscuro, brutalmente irreconocibles y reventados.

Esperó largo tiempo entre los brazos de su hermano mientras él lloraba, y hubo un momento en el que no supo distinguir si estaba llorando con desconsuelo o riendo con estruendo.

Volvieron a casa muy tarde, y con una excusa perfectamente ensayada. Trunks había llevado a Bra de compras y al cine, a ver esa película de dibujos animados que tanto quería ver. Habían dedicado la tarde a hacer eso, y Bulma estaba feliz por ello. Por fin, después de tantos desplantes, su hijo mayor hizo algo por su hermana pequeña; la mujer empezaba a preocuparse porque Trunks nunca fue cariñoso ni remotamente cercano a Bra. O la ignoraba o la miraba con un deje de recelo mal contenido, algo que le hacía responderle con evasivas y, a veces, incluso agresivamente. Aunque había intentado convencer a la pequeña de lo contrario, empezaba a temer que él la odiara de verdad, hasta que Vegeta lo negó. Era normal en un saiyajin mantener una rivalidad sana con sus hermanos y con su sangre. Trunks solo protegía su territorio y rango familiar.

—A veces se han matado entre ellos. A veces han tenido críos juntos. Nuestras relaciones de sangre no son ni remotamente parecidas a las vuestras. Son más... primitivas. Más animales. Está en la adolescencia, y eso le hace ser más violento y territorial; se le pasará con el tiempo.

Bulma había dejado de preocuparse tanto cuando Vegeta dejó patente esa faceta de los de su raza, pero seguía sin ver normal esa aversión y desdén por parte de Trunks hacia todo. Era tan agresivo y brusco, tan parecido a Vegeta de pronto, que Bulma a veces lo miraba como un desconocido. Y no eran imaginaciones suyas. Goten la secundaba con numerosas peleas, cada cual más grave, contra su hijo. Amaba a Trunks con toda su alma, sí, pero no era una madre ciega, pues conocía bien sus defectos, y uno de ellos era su egolatría y prepotencia, al igual que conocía bien a Goten, que destacaba por su bondad y pasividad. Para enfadar al menos de los Son y luchar contra Trunks en serio, su hijo había tenido que hacer cosas, y sin duda desagradables. Pero era algo que los saiyajins hacían. Era una fase rebelde, nada más.

Por eso, esa noche le pareció rara la actuación de Trunks, pero absolutamente halagadora y feliz.

A Vegeta, que pudo oler la sangre a distancia pese a la larga ducha que Trunks se había dado, a sí mismo y a su hermana, no le hizo tan feliz. No dijo nada, pero se decidió a vigilar a su hijo muy de cerca. Había matado a alguien, no había duda de ello, pero como saiyajin, no era algo que prohibiera ni contra lo que estuviera en contra, aunque intentara no hacer partícipe a su esposa de su forma de pensar. Al fin y al cabo, pese a sentirse más cerca de los humanos que frente a cualquier otra raza, ellos eran débiles y pequeños en comparación a su descendencia.

Si castigara a Trunks, lo castigaría por pisar hormigas, no por mucho más. Era parte de la vida, y necesitaba un poco de sangre para desarrollarse como hijo de rey que era. Alguna matanza justificada y rápida no era algo malo en sus costumbres saiyanas, no mientras pudiera controlarse y su madre no se enterara.

Para asegurarse de ello, lo vigilaría de cerca.

Bra se fue a dormir dando saltos de alegría, partícipe silenciosa de los crímenes que Trunks había cometido esa noche. Tal y como le había prometido, después de que su madre le cepillara el pelo y se bañara una vez más, se fue a la cama sin pronunciar palabra. En realidad, no tenía muy claro lo que no debía decir, puesto que ni siquiera sabía bien qué había ocurrido. Le había prometido que no diría ni pío sobre haber tardado mucho en recogerla, tanto, que unos hombres que no conocían tuvieron tiempo de invitarla a un parque de atracciones. Tampoco iba a mencionar el extraño olor que Trunks había desprendido cuando lo vio después de eso, en esa carretera destartalada.

Fue un olor que la hizo sentir pletórica.

No dijo nada, pero a partir de entonces, todo cambió, y Bra no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Trunks empezó a ser un buen hermano mayor. La empezó a agasajar con juguetes, con películas de dibujos animados que veía con ella, con juegos y toda clase de cosas. La ayudaba con los deberes, la ayudaba a mejorar su vuelo —y no a entrenar, ya que Vegeta defendía que era demasiado joven para ello, aunque la verdadera razón era otra bien distinta—, a leer, a escribir, le enseñaba muchas cosas, la llevaba a la piscina, al parque y a sitios con los que nunca soñó ir con su hermano mayor. Bra estaba muy feliz, y dejó de tener ese temor que su hermano mayor le había infundado hasta ahora.

La etapa rebelde parecía haber terminado para Trunks, y ahora todos estaban felices y contentos con él, mucho más cercanos y a gusto. Su madre se alegraba de que su hermano, de pronto, fuera tan responsable de la seguridad de su hija, al igual que sus abuelos, muy felices de ver a la pequeña de la casa. Vegeta entrenaba a Trunks más a menudo, y no parecía ni feliz ni disgustado. Todos parecían mucho mejor ahora que el primogénito volvía a ser una persona tratable.

Todos menos Goten.

Bra, que veía en Goten a un amor platónico de cuento de hadas, empezó a verlo con otros ojos, con una visión difusa que no entendía de desdenes ni preocupaciones, la de una niña de mente apacible pero juguetona.

—¿Estás bien con él? ¿Dice cosas... o hace cosas raras, Bra? ¿Te ha dicho algo raro alguna vez? —Bra se sintió molesta la primera vez que Goten le preguntó, y también enfadada. El raro era él, que ya no traía a Pan a jugar con ella, ni tampoco se acercaba a su familia. Miraba a Trunks de una manera que no alcanzaba a entender, como si estuvieran enfadados, y su hermano mayor volvía a ser un hombre frío y arisco cuando lo tenía delante.

Bueno, solo a veces.

Cuando Trunks estaba a solas con Goten y creía que nadie más lo veía, a veces se mostraba como a antaño. Si había gente a su alrededor, sonreía y se mostraba amistoso. Goten no. No desde que ocurrió _aquello_. Él siempre estaba tenso.

Esa vez, ya estaba al borde de la desesperación.

—Si alguna vez te dice o hace algo raro, algo que no te guste, dímelo enseguida, ¿vale? —se lo pidió agarrándola de la mano cariñosamente, como siempre, pero Bra se apartó enseguida muy disgustada, como nunca lo había estado con el amable Goten.

—El raro eres tú. Trunks es una persona muy buena y tú eres el que hace y dice cosas que no me gustan —se mostró reticente y poco cooperativa, y eso hizo que Goten se desesperara más todavía. Bra se apartó de él de un movimiento brusco. Gritó una negación y salió corriendo hacia casa. Goten quiso seguirla, pero se quedó en el sitio, receloso a la par que enfurecido cuando Bra atravesó la puerta del jardín, pasando junto a un Trunks que descansaba contra el marco de la puerta.

Bra siguió corriendo por los pasillos hacia su habitación, el lugar más seguro de su casa. Corriendo por los largos pasillos, miró varias veces hacia abajo por las ventanas, al jardín. Ya estaba atardeciendo, la noche se acercaba, y el jardín reflejaba los tonos naranjas del sol escondiéndose tras los enormes rascacielos de la ciudad. Bra se distrajo con eso, pero cuando oyó el primer golpe, se detuvo y miró hacia abajo.

Trunks había recuperado esa frialdad y rostro que daba miedo. La presencia de Goten solo lo enfadaba más. Bra no quiso ver la pelea, porque no sabía a cuál de los dos apoyar, y tampoco quería ver al bueno de Goten lidiando con la mala bestia que a veces era su hermano.

Porque ella lo sabía. Lo conocía. Era la primera que había tenido pleno conocimiento de su existencia, pero se lo había negado a sí misma en su realidad. Aunque otras personas, como Goten, ya empezaban a darse cuenta, Trunks era demasiado calculador y metódico como para ponérselo fácil a ninguno. Bra lo notaba, aunque nunca estaba segura del qué.

Su subconsciente se lo revelaba en sus pesadillas.

Desde _ese día_, había empezado a hacerse pis en la cama. Tenía pesadillas horribles en las que las escenas se repetían una y otra vez. Eran sueltas e inconexas, pero daban el mismo miedo. Cada noche, como si fuera una serie de televisión, se añadían nuevos detalles e instantes que la pequeña había pasado por alto, hasta formar una historia completa, corta y tétrica, pero con absoluto sentido para ella.

Estaba sola esperando a Trunks en la salida de la escuela. Las profesoras, aunque debían estar pendientes de los menores de edad hasta que sus padres vinieran a recogerlos, no estaban cerca. Bra salía corriendo demasiado deprisa todos los días para que alguna de ellas pudiera fijarse en si alguien la recogía o no. Ese día, tras esperar durante tres cuartos de hora, a sabiendas de que era Trunks el que debería llegar a por ella, y de que probablemente se había olvidado —aposta—, se sentó en un banco cercano y pateó el aire una y otra vez.

Un coche pasó y se detuvo más allá. Luego dio media vuelta. Bra no era la primera vez que lo veía por allí, muy negro, y con una matrícula falsa, cosa que ella no sabía. Un hombre abrió la puerta de atrás y la saludó con gesto amable. Otro se asomó por la ventanilla y le preguntó si estaba sola y dónde estaban papá y mamá.

Bra se enfurruñó y las lágrimas se le saltaron pese a, orgullosamente, intentar tragárselas. El hombre salió del coche, le secó las lágrimas y le ofreció una piruleta. Ella empezó a hablarle de su hermano y de lo mal que la trataba y, tras escucharla educadamente, él le propuso ir al parque de atracciones para animarse y luego volver a casa.

Ella apenas dudó. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre muy educado.

En el coche había cuatro más, y en cuanto se aupó y se sentó entre ellos, en cuanto el conductor arrancó y se dirigió a la autovía, en cuanto se acabó la piruleta, Bra notó la tensión. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa, y juraría que iban en dirección contraria al parque de atracciones. _Quiero bajar_, pidió con la misma educación que ellos. Ya estaban lejos, y ellos no pararon. De pronto, oyó palabrotas del conductor y del copiloto, más de las que oía en casa. A Bra le daban escalofríos y siempre hacía ruiditos en la cama cuando soñaba con esa voz: _Haz callar a esa putita_. Le pusieron delante un pañuelo que olía raro, y empezó a tener mucho sueño de repente.

Hasta ahí todo era muy claro, luego se volvía difuso.

Empezaron a hablar a voces. El que la había incitado a entrar en el coche parecía nervioso e inseguro. Pedía que eso parara, y que dejaran a la pequeña donde la habían encontrado. El conductor lo amenazó: _es buena mercancía. Los pederastas son más generosos porque rara vez pueden satisfacerse tranquilamente, así que de vez en cuando..._

Bra no entendía nada, pese a recordar el diálogo perfectamente. Sintió una mano muy ancha trepando por su pierna, bajo la falda del vestido, y oyó una vez más la voz insegura del hombre que la había atraído.

Hasta ahí.

El coche tembló, se oyó un pitido y Bra notó que perdía el control. Su cuerpo inconsciente se sacudió en el asiento cuando Trunks apareció en mitad de la carretera, con el pelo mojado salpicando su frente y los ojos muy abiertos, con expresión de demente. Aterrizó de la nada, justo en mitad, esperándolos, y cuando el coche derrapó, ya era tarde.

Su hermano levantó una mano y paró los ciento treinta kilómetros por hora a los que iba, en seco. Su pelvis y su pecho golpearon las ventanas y las reventaron hacia adentro como si hubieran golpeado una columna de cemento, y el coche se encogió sobre sí mismo, doblándose de manera imposible. Bra se rajó el vestido, y su pelo quedó libre de la coleta que lo mantenía alzado sobre su cabeza. Los cuatro hombres no recibieron más de unos rasguños, salvo el amable y educado, cuya pierna se fracturó contra la puerta boyada.

Hubo gritos, y Bra, aunque no lo vio, podía recrear cada escena pese a estar dormida. El pánico dominó a cada uno de ellos. El copiloto intentó volverse para ayudar a su compañero herido, pero la puerta fue arrancada de pronto. Las cuatro lo fueron. Salieron volando cada una hacia un lado, una detrás de otra, dejándolos indefensos y sin una escasa protección.

Aunque no les hubiera servido de nada.

Esperaron, mirándose unos a otros, sin atreverse a hacer un movimiento. El copiloto, en un arranque de valor tras largos segundos de espera, se asomó fuera del coche y salió. Echó un vistazo amplio, se giró para avisar a sus compañeros de que no había nada, y vio a Trunks sobre el capó, posado como una araña, con los dantescos y enormes ojos puestos en él. No le dio tiempo ni a cambiar a una expresión de pánico, hundido en esa profundidad que ya no era tan azulada y pura, sino más rojiza e infernal.

Lo agarró por la cabeza, lo elevó hasta su nivel y lo soltó tras un crujido craneal. Cuando cayó al suelo cuan largo era, su cabeza no era mucho más que una mancha en el suelo.

Bra todavía podía olerlo con sus sentidos agudizados.

Los del coche empezaron a gritar. Uno sacó una pistola y apuntó hacia la abertura de la puerta del copiloto, disparando a ciegas. Tras él, Trunks se asomó boca abajo, mostrando solo la cabeza. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya había estirado un musculoso brazo y había agarrado al pistolero del pescuezo. Tiró de él como si fuera un cachorro, y lo lanzó contra las rocas que formaban la colina rocosa al otro lado de la carretera. El cuerpo se estrelló ahí, varias rocas cayeron, y no hubo más ruido.

El conductor, el único que todavía podía moverse, salió corriendo fuera del coche en dirección contraria. Trunks saltó del capó y empezó a andar hacia él con fingida parsimonia. El hombre miraba hacia atrás, espantado, seguía huyendo, lo apuntaba con un arma algunas veces, pero estaba tan nervioso, que ninguna bala llegaba hasta él. Trunks solo caminaba.

Se oyó el pitido de un camión atravesando la carretera, intentando avisar al hombre de que, si no se apartaba, lo iba a atropellar. Logró esquivarle, el hombre saltó a un lado, pero cuando se sintió a salvo de ese peligro, Trunks ya estaba junto a él. Agarró su cabeza y empujó todo su cuerpo contra el largo camión que seguía su curso. Con un último pitido, su cuerpo se desmontó. Los restos se esparcieron por toda la carretera.

Solo quedaba uno.

El hombre amable no podía moverse. Su pierna estaba rota, y vio como, uno a uno, su gente caía. Espantado y lloroso, miró a la pequeña que dormía apaciblemente a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su rodilla. La cogió y, agarrándola con suavidad, la acercó al exterior para entregársela al desconocido psicópata. Trunks ya estaba allí, moviéndose con una rapidez sigilosa, arácnida. Lo miró con esos ojos tan penetrantes y terroríficos, y él se la entregó. Le suplicó que lo dejara vivir, que él no había querido desde un principio y que no hubiera dejado que le hicieran nada a la pequeña... pero a Trunks le daban igual sus excusas.

Agarró a Bra suavemente, la cargó sobre su hombro como un saco, y cuando el pobre desgraciado ya creía que lo iba a dejar en paz, Trunks dobló una pierna, la apoyó sobre la carrocería, y la lanzó hacia atrás. El coche en siniestro salió disparado fuera de la carretera, contra la colina rocosa, y allí se estrelló. El motor empezó a arder mientras él alejaba a Bra y la dejaba, todavía dormida, al otro lado de la carretera.

Luego, volvió a por el pobre infeliz con la pierna rota que empezaba a arder.

Después empezó a llover.

Y ahora, Bra despertaba sintiendo una maquiavélica presencia en su cama, a su lado, respirando contra su oído y dejando que su aliento recorriera su cuello. Cuando saltó de la cama, no había nadie, y ella estaba extrañamente calma, como los otros días. Desde aquella vez, se despertaba con la misma sensación de que alguien dormía a su lado y respiraba contra su nuca, la misma. Era aterrador, pero ella no le tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de las pesadillas, pero no de él.

Esa noche, después de ese mal sueño, dio un salto de la cama, cogió uno de sus osos de peluche y bajó despacio las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta de la casa, donde estaba su habitación. Oía la tele desde su cuarto, quizás porque tenía el instinto muy agudizado, o quizás porque no quería volver a dormirse.

De cualquier forma, bajó las escaleras dando saltitos y llegó al salón que estaba por completo oscuro. La tele se iluminaba, parpadeaba, y frente a ella, en el sofá, alguien oteaba el canal de debate. La pequeña se acercó sin miedo, más bien curiosa. En el debate se hablaba del asesino en serie que estaba en boca de todos últimamente.

Bra se sentó en un extremo del sofá, y observó con morbosidad algunas fotos de las siniestras matanzas, solo vistas a esas horas de la noche para que los niños no pudieran verlas: 03:00 am. No la perturbaron, tal vez por herencia genética. Ni Trunks ni ella se sorprendían por cosas así, o al menos no demasiado.

Bra apretó el peluche. La persona que estaba sentada a su lado extendió, de pronto, una mano hacia ella, silenciosa. Bra podía detectar el olor a óxido y el sonido de la sangre cayendo sobre el suelo, salpicándolo como si se hubiera derramado un vaso de agua. Clock... clock... Sus ojos eran rojos y resaltaban en la oscuridad.

Bra no le tenía miedo.

—Tú no eres mi hermano —aseguró. La mano se detuvo en el aire. Una gota de sangre cayó sobre la cabeza del peluche de Bra—. No se lo diré a nadie, porque si lo digo, _os harán _daño a los _dos_. Y no quiero que hagan daño a Trunks.

La mano se retiró. _Pesadilla_ siguió mirando la televisión, los dos lo hicieron, analizando una a una las imágenes en pantalla.

—Será nuestro secreto —fue un siseo profundo, como el de una serpiente. A la niña le provocó escalofríos.

El olor a óxido siguió en la habitación hasta mucho después de que Bra recobrara el sueño. Venía de la boca de Trunks, de entre sus dientes, así como se imaginaba el olor del Hombre del Saco. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente en su cama, y bajó a desayunar, pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla. Trunks comía rápidamente para salir rumbo al trabajo junto a Bulma, y parecía animado y charlatán dentro de sus estándares. La tele estaba puesta y las noticias atrajeron la atención de todos.

"_... Y una vez más, el asesino ataca y sale impune. Tras la investigación de dos crímenes en una brutal matanza, la policía ha decidido catalogar al culpable como un asesino de masas sin precedentes. Su frialdad y técnica son indescriptibles. La sociedad está estremecida ante las masacres, provocadas con saña y alevosía, aseguran los forenses. Pero lo más desesperanzador es que aún no hay ningún sospechoso._"

Mientras Bra escuchaba y su abuelo se levantaba para cambiar de canal, convencido de que no era un tema adecuado para una niña de su edad, Bra vio como Trunks se llevaba un dedo a los labios y chistaba contra él en una clara señal de que guardara silencio. Estaba sonriendo, sus dientes parecían sierras, y sus ojos tenían un brillo rojizo... Como el Hombre del Saco. Esa fue la primera vez que Bra tuvo miedo.

No había sido una pesadilla.

O quizás sí lo fuera, y acababa de empezar.

* * *

...

* * *

**N.A: **Para quien haya leído Instinto Animal, mi obra más larga en este fandom, sin duda sabrá a qué hace referencia este oneshot, al personaje secundario que, quizás, más fama tuvo en ese fic, y que más intrigas levantó (según los reviews). Esta escena se relata de pasada en ese fic, y tenía intención de escribir una precuela sobre _Pesadilla_ que empezaba así, pero que no he tenido el valor de escribir y que dudo que escriba. Este oneshot estaba escrito a la mitad como el inicio de esa precuela, muerto de risa, y me dije, ¿por qué no usarlo? Al fin y al cabo, no sé si llegaré a escribir y a profundizar en Pesadilla alguna vez, así que dejar esto colgado es una tontería.

Para quien no haya leído Instinto Animal, esto debe pillarles por sorpresa, pero pueden tomarlo como un mero relato de terror, o un relato de suspense. Trunks es un psicópata, eso parece, aunque el trasfondo es mucho más profundo en Instinto Animal. El título lo saqué de la canción Sweet Dreams, muy antigua, pero interpretada por Marilyn Manson en la versión que más me gusta y que escuché mientras relataba algunos de los sucesos aquí narrados. Espero que os haya gustado y que no os hayáis perdido mucho.

No he tenido ningún objetivo concreto al escribir esta escena, solo quería contar algo más de ese _Pesadilla_ que intrigó tanto en Instinto Animal, y que me parece un personaje del que, de alguna manera, tengo que sacar provecho. ¿Un Trunks psicópata que mata humanos y que parece estar en contra de ellos y de los Guerreros Z? ¿Que fastidia a Goten (es un eufemismo) y tiene a Bra como confindente? ¿Qué se propone? Todas esas respuestas están en ya sabéis donde, pero tan de pasada, que me pareció una pena dejarlo así. Quizás haga más capítulos, pero de momento, esto es un fic concluido.

Me gustaría dedicárselo a Schala (qué vergüenza) porque sé que tenía algo de curiosidad en este Trunks sádico (ya sabéis para quien la lea, es la reina usando a ese personaje!). Si lo lee, espero que no le haya decepcionado.

¡Para los demás, espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos pronto! Sigo por aquí!


End file.
